


Deep Breath

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2018 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Horror, M/M, Other, implied Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: In his ear he felt again, the deep breath, he hot air that burned his skin to death.And he so remembered, he had been here before, and so many times. His body growing weaker every night. Every single time his eyes closed.EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2018Day #1





	Deep Breath

Two drops of cold water against his forehead. And so, his eyes were open. A deep breath. Cold air in, hot air out.

Opened they were to find nothing but darkness at its purest. And around him not a single sound but his own breathing echoed against the walls. But were there walls at all?

His unknowingly trembling hands touched the floor, it was wet and cold as all the air around him. Suffocating him in darkness and foreign pain.

Kyungsoo felt his nails try to dig into the floor, scraping against what seemed concrete. He felt his feet burn as if ants ran inside his skin.

Pulling one foot, he felt it stuck. Nothing sounded to tie him, no ropes stretching or crinkling chains. Still, it held him like its prisoner, it made him stay.

He breathed heavier. Slowly his thoughts aligned. He's been here before, but as he tried to pull memories from inside his head, even more confusing they seemed.

As he tried to pull himself up, his legs couldn't hold him. To his knees he went the first try, the second he was pressed against the floor.

Cheek coldly pressed against the freezing water. It burned, Kyungsoo wanted to scream, but not a single sound left his lips. His throat was sore. Has he screamed before? In this same place?

Confusing thoughts flooded his mind once again. Such a heavy weight held him down, as if a body lied on his back. 

A deep breath in his ear. It wasn't his, it didn't echo. His eyes were wide open, in search of any light but there was none.

In his ear he felt again, the deep breath, he hot air that burned his skin to death.  
And he so remembered, he had been here before, and so many times. His body growing weaker every night. Every single time his eyes closed.

The thin fingers traced his face as always, the smile he could hear was next to his ear. The heavy body on top of his crushed his lungs, together with his soul. It was unbearable, but there was nothing he could do.

Don’t resist. The words echoed straight to his mind, no sound in his ears, just his own thoughts morphed into someone else’s voice.  
Kyungsoo reached his hand forward, in his last of strength and then came the warmth over his skin, and fingers that were not his, intertwining. He didn’t like that warmth, at that moment, so much he preferred the cold.

Kyungsoo remembered faintly, the voice that he once had, screaming through the darkness just so it would scream back. He remembered clearly feeling in his bones, the crooked smile in front of him, even though he did not see, he could feel it digging into his soul. 

He tried to run at first, he tried to scream for help, but nothing listened his pleats. He was instead hugged by that feeling, and the fear. And slowly his legs succumbed, and his limbs grew weak. He wanted to leave but was held in that place.

Every dark night came the memories which he could not escape, the dark prison. In that cold room, with no floor or walls. There was only the heavy weight on his back, the faint beating heart, the ants on his feet and the deep breath.

 

And between every breath the voice that silently screamed,

You'll never leave

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY I'm writing this in a hurry, because I've been trying to do it every year AND THIS YEAR I WILL MAKE IT so lawrd help me.
> 
> This series will be of random lengths, and not all stories will be 100% horror. I hope at least, that some will just be Halloween themed. It'll kinda depend on my mood at the moment (lel)
> 
> I hope you like it tho (?)
> 
> *sorry abt the shitty english also*


End file.
